


Like a Spy

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Card Captor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya peeked over the newspaper, subtle like a KGB agent trying to sneak the blueprints of the latest American submarine out of the Pentagon. Dressed as a nurse, of course. After checking Yue was deeply asleep, he rolled the newspaper and put it aside. He studied him with interest, letting his mind wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Spy

Touya peeked over the newspaper, subtle like a KGB agent trying to sneak the blueprints of the latest American submarine out of the Pentagon. Dressed as a nurse, of course. After checking Yue was deeply asleep, he rolled the newspaper and put it aside. He studied him with interest, letting his mind wander.

The window let the sun enter gently; the wind softly shook the curtains and the spring scent filled the room. Everything was silent and the world that the newspaper showed didn't feel real at all. He didn't get bored of watching him. He also adored to find the little likenesses between him and Yuki. He avoided thinking about the differences. He realized for the fifteenth time that they slept in the same position; he always forgot that detail.

If he had to be honest, the reason he had never found anything else to connect them was that he almost always saw Yue asleep… or surrounded by too many people.

He wondered whether Yue only allowed those shared naps because Sakura had asked them to spend more time together.

They had tried talking. Their conversations usually started with some news about Sakura, then went on with Touya's rants on Shaoran and ended with some cryptic comment about Clow from Yue. He wished to never have to listen again to 'He's a Clow descendant, he can't be that stupid'.

Besides the scarce variety of topics and the vast differences between their respective reference frames, none of them was too attached to the idea of just talking. Result: two guys watching infomercials at two in the morning, not even bothering to look at each other.

He had attempted to teach him how to play videogames but it hadn't worked. Yue was nothing like Kero. He wondered if the plushie would stop by that day… he had to remember to make enough food.

He knew that Yue checked the library frequently and that he found it somewhat deficient, but he had found that out by sheer luck and he didn't know how to breach the subject.

So, finally, it all had ended with Yue sleeping in the couch Sunday mornings while he read the newspaper. To be honest, he thought it was nice. Sometimes, he fell asleep until noon too. He liked to think that, then, Yue watched him.

But… since a few weeks ago, he couldn't take a certain doubt out of his mind. A question of definite importance about Yue's intrinsic nature. Based on his little knowledge about Clow, he had strong suspicions. Yet, the temptation of confirming his hypothesis didn't go away.

Anyway, he didn't want to ruin the delicate routine: he was always afraid of making mistakes with Yue. However, the doubt wouldn't stop bothering him unless he gathered his courage and did it.

Carefully, he got closer to the sleeper and reached out with his hand. He froze in that stupid position, inches away from Yue's body. If he discovered what he was trying to do… he shivered, shaking off the idea. The thought of being stabbed by sharp ice needles wasn't exactly appropriate for a sunny Sunday morning.

He took a deep breath, praying to every god he knew and hoping that Clow hadn't foreseen the situation, because then it'd be even more awkward and ridiculous. He brushed a finger on Yue's thigh and took it away, fearfully.

He stroked Yue's legs, kneeling besides the couch and, finally, arrived at his destination: Yue's bare left foot. Using his valuable experience, gained in years of sibling battles, he barely caressed it with his fingertips. Yue jolted his foot and Touya smiled before attacking again. Yue did something very close to 'giggling' and Touya felt even more satisfied.

'The third time is the charm', he said to himself. This time, he tackled both feet at the same time. He was surprised when Yue laughed like he had never heard him laugh. He wondered how many more people had heard it. Reassured, he stood up and got closer to Yue's face.

He stared greedily at his neck and again, applied his undefeatable technique. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the wrist and a weird struggle begun. It was half laughter and half fight.

Right when he was beginning to enjoy it, two furious eyes opened behind a mop of messy hair. Yue had realized what he had being doing. Apparently, rolling around the couch with Touya wasn't his idea of a 'good time'. He pushed him away and Touya sat on the floor, catching his breath.

'I wanted to know if you were ticklish' he said, trying not to laugh while he decided that annoying Sakura wasn't going to be his main hobby anymore.

'Why wouldn't I be ticklish?'

Yue had crossed his arms, in a futile attempt at keeping his 'Cold and impartial judge' demeanor.

Touya shrugged. He had got something right, at least: Clow would have never ever forgotten a detail as important as tickles


End file.
